Gardening and Grades
by 80person27
Summary: When Yamamoto is getting bad grades and might get kick off the baseball team the quiet Sawada has to tutor him so that he can stay on the team.


**I'm back people! Actually I'm only back because of the anime Angel Beats. I hope you all enjoy it more than my last one. Apparently that was a really bad one. Now let's gets started!**

**Disclaimer:** don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gardening and Grades**

Yamamoto Takeshi is the baseball ace of Nammimori Junior High and one of the idols of the school. He is loved by all for his great skills on the field and his overall joyful attitude. He is a good kid that would always help around him dad's sushi bar when asked, or anyone who needed help in general, and always did it with a smile. He was currently in class, but instead of paying attention to the teacher like he was suppose to, he had his head on his hand and was looking out the window.

'I never noticed...but the school's garden isn't too far from the baseball field. Maybe that's the nice smell I smell before and after practice.' Yamamoto thought as he saw the different colors next to the baseball field.

"Yamamoto!" The teen was brought out of his thoughts when the spine of a book connected with his head. He blinked a few times then looked to see his teacher giving him an irritated look. "Please pay more attention to class and less to the dirt outside."

"Hahaha! Sorry, sensei!" The teen said just before the bell rang. The teacher sighed and walked to the front of the class.

"You are all free to go. All except, Yamamoto and Sawada." All the student got up and most gave Yamamoto a sympathetic look. When they all left the only ones in the class were Yamamoto, the teacher and a small brunet with an indifferent look. "Now, Yamamoto. You haven't been paying attention to class and it's starting to effect your grades. You're barely passing your homework and failing almost all of your tests and quizzes. This means that you won't be able to play baseball. You do know that, right?" He got a nod. "Good."

"Sensei, if I may. What does this have to do with me?" The brunet asked.

"Right. Since you do fine on your work, I'd like for you to tutor Yamamoto." The brunet raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. "You are the only one in the class besides Gokudera who has an unbiased opinion of things and people. I would ask Gokudera, but...well...he's not so good with people." The brunet nodded his head in understandment. "Good. So will you do it?"

"I am fine with that. But what will you do about his baseball situation? Although I personally don't care much for the sport, I don't want someone to be pulled out of something they like." Sawada said as their teacher got a thoughtful expression.

"Let's see. How about this, I will make sure that he is still aloud to play baseball as long as his grades improve, even if by a little. How does that sound to you two?" Sawada nodded his head.

"Sure. That's fine with me." Yamamoto said.

"Very well. I'll be looking forward to seeing better grades from you." The teacher said as he left the room. Sawada just gave his goodbye and went to get his stuff.

"Hahaha! Thanks for the help there." Yamamoto said as he walked to the smaller boy.

"Don't thank me. Like I said, I don't like seeing people being pulled out of something they like to do. That's all." The brunet said without looking at the other. "You're free today. I have something to do so I can't tutor you today. We'll start tomorrow."

"Sure thing. I'm counting on you to teach me well, Sawada." Yamamoto said happily.

* * *

'I wonder what he's like. He's usually with Gokudera in class. I'm sure I've seen him on the roof a few times reading by himself.' Yamamoto thought as he walked home with his bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you for the seeds."

"Oh it's nothing. Come back anytime, Tsunayoshi-kun." The baseball player looked across the street to see a familiar brunet leaving a flower shop and an old woman waving at him.

"Sure thing. I'll bring you some when they have grown." The brunet said before walking away.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

'So Sawada likes gardening?' Yamamoto got a smile on his face and continued walking. 'It suits him nicely.'

* * *

"Are you ready? Did you bring the correct material?" Sawada asked as the two sat in a small cafe.

"Yup! I've got everything ready!" The baseball player said as he took out the papers. "So what are we going to start with today?"

"Let's start with Math. That seems to be your worse subject." The smaller boy said as their orders came.

"Here are your drinks. Enjoy!" The bubbly waitress said, giving a smile.

"Thank you! We will!" Yamamoto said with his own smile, making the girl blush and walk away. "Now let's get-" He was stopped when something hit his head. "It~~ai! What was that for?" The teen asked as he rubbed his head. He looked over to the brunet who had a stack of papers rolled up.

"Stop flirting and pay attention." The smaller one said with an indifferent look.

"What? I wasn't flirting. I was just thanking her for bringing our order." Sawada just gave him a questioning look.

'He really is dumb. No wonder sensei wanted me to tutor him. Gokudera would have tried to kill him before they even reached this place.' The brunet thought with a sigh. "Whatever. Let's just get started. I have stuff to do."

"Sure thing, Tsuna!" He got another questioning look, but this one looked more surprised than anything.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Tsuna. It's easier to say that instead of Sawada all the time. If you don't like it then I'll stop." The brunet sighed and shook his head.

"It's fine. I was just surprised is all. Now let's _finally _get started. We've waisted too much time already." Tsuna said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hai."

* * *

"Thanks for the help today. I really appreciate it." Yamamoto said as they left the cafe.

"Sure. But you better get good grades to play, or I'll make sure every study day is like training in hell. You got that?" Yamamoto just nodded his head and sweated a little at the serious tone he was receiving. "Good. Now I can't help everyday, so we'll have to come up with a schedule."

"Sure. Whenever is good for me, except where I have a game or practice." Yamamoto said as they walked down the street.

"Let's see...Practice is usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The games won't be much of a problem. Why don't we do it on Mondays, Wednesday and Friday? Does that sound okay to you?" Tsuna asked, looking at the taller male.

"Sure! That sounds fine to me!" The two stopped as they reached a small shop. "Well, see ya tomarrow!"

"Yeah." As the brunet was walking away, Yamamoto couldn't help but feel a small pain in his chest as he watched the other leave. Deciding to act instead of standing around, Yamamoto quickly went and caught up with the brunet.

"Tsuna!" The brunet turned around before he turned a corner and looked to see Yamamoto stop in front of him and panting a little.

"Yes? Did you need something else?" Tsuna asked, looking at the other with curiousity.

"Ah...Well..." Yamamoto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave a nervous laugh. "I just...wanted to say thank you for helping me out...is all..." Tsuna just sighed and shook his head again. He went on his toes, grabbed Yamamoto's cheeks and pulled on them.

"Baka. I already told you that I don't need any thanking. I'm glad to help someone in need." He said as he let go. Yamamoto just gave a laugh and rubbed his cheeks.

"Right. Sorry."

"Is that it, or are you going to say something dumb again?" Tsuna asked, looking impatient, but also a little amused.

"Yeah...Um...Do you wanna go to my place and get some sushi? My Oyaji makes the best sushi. I'm sure he wouldn't mind making you some." Yamamoto said with a smile. On the outside he looked fine, but in the inside he was going crazy and he didn't know why.

"I don't know...I have some stuff to do..." Before he could say anymore, Yamamoto had grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along.

"Come on. It'll be fine. I promise." The taller one said as he felt the other one struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Wait! Yamamoto! Let go! I have stuff to do!" Getting tired of the struggling, Yamamoto stopped, turned around and have a serious look. Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat at that moment and didn't a make a move.

"To bad!" Tsuna went wide eyed when he felt his feet leave the ground and was placed over Yamamoto's shoulder. "You're coming with me and that's final!"

"O-Oi! Yamamoto, baka! Let me down! You can't do this! Let go!" Yamamoto just laughed as he felt light punches on his back.

"No can do! You won't come with me unless I do this!" Hearing this, Tsuna just sighed and gave up his protests. After walking back to the shop, Yamamoto put Tsuna down and right away felt pain surge through his foot. "Itai!" He held onto his foot.

"That's for not listening to me, baka." Tsuna said as he crossed his arms and faced the other way to hide his blushing face.

"But you wouldn't come if I didn't bring you like that." Yamamoto whined and he let go of his foot.

"Whatever. We're already here so I might as well take you up on that offer." Tsuna said as he walked inside. Yamamoto quickly followed.

"Ah, Takeshi! Welcome back! Seems you brought a friend over!" An older man with a white apron said as he walked up to the two.

"Yup! This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's helping me out with my studies." Yamamoto said.

"Oh? My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Nice to meet you. Thank you for helping my son." The older man said with a small bow.

"It's no problem at all. He enjoys playing baseball and he can't do that unless he gets good grades. I just want to help out as much as I can." Tsuna said with a small bow.

"Oyaji, do you think we can get some sushi?" The younger Yamamoto asked.

"Yamamoto has told me that you make great sushi. I would like to see if that is true. I will pay of course." Tsuna said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, no need for that! You helping out my son is payment enough. I'd be glad to serve you some of my sushi. Just have a seat and it'll be right up." Tsuyoshi said as he went back to the kitchen.

"You're about to taste some of the best sushi in Nammimori." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"If their even half as good as you say, I'm sure I'll enjoy a lot." Tsuna said as he looked around.

"Oh yeah! The other day I saw you walking out a flower shop. Do you like gardening or something?" The baseball player asked with a curios look. Tsuna shot his head to look at the other with some pink on his cheeks.

"Wh-what? You saw m-me there?" The brunet internally cursed himself for stuttering. He got a nod and let out a small sigh. "...Yes. I do like gardening. I like to watch as the little seeds grow into such beautiful flowers." Tsuna said as he looked down. Without looking up, he heard a small sound from the other. "Go ahead and laugh. I'm use to it by now."

"I think it's nice." The smaller teen shot his head up with wide eyes to see the other looking away and scratching his, now pink colored, cheek. "If it's what you like...then I think it's great you like gardening." Yamamoto looked to the side and saw Tsuna with his head down again and hair shadowing his eyes.

"Thank you, Yamamoto."

"Hahaha! No problem!" Just as the sushi came, Yamamoto felt his chest get warmer and a smile plastered onto his face, not looking like it would leave anytime soon.

* * *

"Well that definitely was the best sushi I've ever had. Give your dad my thanks again." Tsuna said as the two walked outside.

"Sure thing. He seemed really happy that you like his food." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"Is it that late already? I have to go." Tsuna said as he looked at his phone.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Yamamoto said as his smile fell a little bit. The pain in his chest came back at the thought of the brunet having to leave.

"Ah...Yeah. I'll see you then." Tsuna said before walking away.

"Tsuna!" The brunet turned around and Yamamoto could feel himself getting nervous for some reason. "Ano...Do you think...You can make a bouquet when your flowers are grown?" Tsuna didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then gave Yamamoto a big smile.

"Sure thing. I'll make one especially for you!" Yamamoto's face heated up and he looked surprised. The smile he was getting made his heat skip a few beats and he felt like he could almost anything. "I'll see you later. Bye Yamamoto!" Yamamoto stared at him until he turned the corner and was out of sight.

'What's with this feeling...? I feel...I feel way better than any home run I hit...I feel great.' The teen thought as he walked back inside.

* * *

"Great job, mina! Remember, you have a test on Friday!" The teacher said as the last bell rang.

'Tsuna wasn't here today. Was he sick? Maybe I should go check on him...' Yamamoto thought as he packed up his stuff. 'I should ask sensei for his address.' Just as he was about to see the teacher, he was crowded by the other students.

"Yamamoto-kun, are you alright!?"

"Was he mean to you?"

"Ano...What are you talking about?" None of them listened to the teen and just continued to ask questions.

"Oi! Move out of my way! Let me see that idiot!" Everyone moved to the said and Yamamoto saw a silver haired teen stomp towards him. "Oi, baseball idiot! What the hell did you do to a Tenth yesterday!?"

"Who?"

"Sawada!" The fuming teen said.

"Nothing! I have no idea what's going on!" Yamamoto said as he raised his hands up in defense. Gokudera gave him a long, hard stare before grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him off.

* * *

"What happened yesterday? I can tell you really have no clue on what's going on, but I want to hear it from you." The shorter teen said as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing happened. All I did was spend the day with Tsuna. He was helping me with my homework and ate at my place before going home. That's all, I swear." Yamamoto said with a concerned look. "Why? Did something happen to Tsuna?"

"Baka..." Gokudera muttered as he sighed and got out a slip of paper. After writing something on it, he gave it to Yamamoto and started to walk away. "I would rather you stay away from Tenth, but if he's fine with you then I just have to live with it." The silver haired teen said before leaving.

'What is going on?' Yamamoto wondered as he felt a pain in his chest again.

* * *

'This is the address Gokudera gave me.' After school had ended, Yamamoto had went to the house, that he later learned from his teacher was Tsuna's house, and was currently standing in front of the pathway leading to the door. 'Well...I guess I should go and knock on the door.' After walking through the path and up the stairs he did just that. After a few seconds, a brown haired woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Ah! Kon'nichiwa! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Is this the Sawada residence?" He got a nod. "I'm looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Is he here by any chance? He wasn't at school so I wanted to check up on him." The woman went wide eyed and opened the door all the way.

"Oh my! You must be the person Tsu-kun is helping out! My name is Sawada Nana. I'm Tsu-kun's mother." The woman said with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you. And yes, I'm the person Tsuna's been tutoring." Yamamoto felt joy build up in him knowing that Tsuna talked about him to his family.

"I'm sorry, but Tsu-kun isn't here right now." The feeling fell flat after hearing that. "But if you would like, I can tell you where he is."

"H-hai! I would appreciate that, ma'am!"

"Oh please! Just call me Mama!" Nana said with another smile.

* * *

'I guess I should have expected this to happen. He's really popular and I'm just a nobody.' Tsuna thought as he water some flowers growing. He gave a bitter chuckle and moved on to the next set of flowers. 'I shouldn't have gotten more involved with him. I should have just kept it to tutoring... Oh who am I kidding. They would do it anyways.'

"So this is where you were." Tsuna went wided eyed. "Your Kaa-san told me you were here."

"What are you doing here? We aren't studying today." The brunet said, not turning around. He heard footsteps walking towards him. 'Stay away from me.'

"You weren't at school today, so I came by to check on you."

'You aren't allowed to get close to me. That's the rules.' Tsuna thought as some tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Please look at me. I want to see your face." Tsuna slowly turned his head to see a concerned look on the other's face.

'Stop looking at me like that. You're not suppose to care this much about me.'

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked as he rubbed the bandage on the smaller one's cheek.

"...It happened after I left yesterday. Some of the students beat me up. It wasn't that bad, just some scrapes and bruises." The brunet said, looking down. 'Stop it. Please.'

"...Is it because of me? Is it because you were with me?" Tsuna gave a small nod. "Figures. I didn't know and everyone seemed worried for me at school. I wondered why, but now..."

"Now that you know...You can leave. We'll continue studying tomorrow." Tsuna said as he turned around. 'It's not like you would return my feelings, so...please just stop.' He was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him and a head landed on top on his shoulder.

"Is this your secret garden? I didn't know this was hear until today." Tsuna didn't move or say anything. "I was worried about you at school. You weren't there and Gokudera looked furious. I was scared that he would do something, but...I was more scared that something bad had happened to you." Yamamoto's grip tightened and Tsuna put a hand on his head.

'Why won't you stop? Are you that stubborn?' Tsuna's tears started to roll down his cheeks and he couldn't say anything. 'If you don't stop...I might tell you that-'

"I love you." Tsuna went wided eyed as he head the three words said next to his ear. "I don't care about what others think. I love you." Tsuna got out of his grib and turned around to see Yamamoto looking at him. "I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to accept it. I love you. I love you. I love-" He was cut off by a pair of lip connecting to him. He went wided eyed as he felt the soft lips of the other over his. After a few seconds, he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. Flowing along, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck. After a minute or so, they seperated with huge blushes on their faces.

"You just needed to say it once." Tsuna said as he hugged the other.

"That's good to know, but...Can I head you say it?" Tsuna gave a small laugh.

"Sure thing." The brunet looked back up and gave Yamamoto a small peck on the lips. "I love you."

* * *

"You two look great together."

"Hahaha. You think?" Yamamoto was at his seat while the female idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, and he two friends, Kurokawa Hana and Chrome Dokuro, stood next to her. Gokudera was also there and just grumbling about something.

"There's no denying that you two monkeys are made for each other." Hana said.

"You two look cute together." Chrome said with a small blush.

"Yamamoto." They all turned to see Tsuna standing behind the girls with his arms behind back, his head turned down with a blush on his cheeks.

"Tsuna? What is it?" Yamamoto asked as the brunet shifted nervously. "What's behind your-" Yamamoto was cut off when a full bouquet of different flowers were pushed in front of his face. Tsuna had his head down and arms outstretched.

"I promised you that I would give you a bouquet of flowers when they grew. I hope you like them." Tsuna said with nervousness evident in his voice. On the side, the girls were giggling, Gokudera looked ready to hurt Yaamamo and the other students just watched, afraid that the silver haired teen would hurt them. For his part, Yamamoto just stared at the flowers for a second before getting a smile.

"I love them." The baseball ace said as he took the flowers and kissed the top of Tsuna's head. The girls let out a squeal, mostly Kyoko, and took multiple pictures. Tsuna looked up with the blush still on his face.

"You better." Yamamoto just let out a laugh and gave a peck at the other's lips.

"Thank you, Tsuna."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Well there ya go. Hopefully this one does better than the last one. So is it just me, or did the way the first part of this change half way through? I started writing this awhile ago and just finished today while listening to touching songs and having something else on my mind. Oh well. Still hope you enjoyed.**

**Now onto something different that you don't have to read. I got done watching the dubbed version of Angel Beats at 2 in the morning and I freaking cried at the end. Just putting this part is almost bring tears back to my eyes. I loved the whole series and no matter how much I loved Hinata x Yui and Otonashi x Kanade, Hinata x Otonashi will be my favorite paring in that. Meanwhile, Hinata x Otonashi x Naoi will be my ot3 for that anime.**

**Well I'm done with that. I hope you all enjoyed this! Until whenever, sayonara!**


End file.
